


Safe

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Aoi and Sakura prepare to barricade the old building.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



Aoi had never really noticed before just how many windows the buildings at Hope’s Peak had, until it came time to board them up. The times that she and Sakura had looked out of their classroom together would never fail to make her smile, no matter what fate awaited them.

Her fingers ached, and Aoi longed for the sweet touch of water gliding between them, of Sakura’s sure and sturdy fingers laced with her own.

“Don’t push yourself.” A familiar and reassuring hand landed on Aoi’s shoulder.

“I’m alright.” Sore fingers were worth it to see her girlfriend kept safe.


End file.
